A rake is a tined implement which is used for drawing together loose grass clippings or leaves and for making a surface loose or smooth. The hand held rake is an ancient farming and gardening invention which has been used for many centuries. The multiple blade rake of this invention is classified in the class 56/400.16, 56/400.17 and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,925,357 discloses a rake with individually adjustable tines that may be set in any of three positions or may be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,223 discloses a rake with two rows of tines. There is an indentation in the rake head which acts to bend each tine of the second row into a lower orientation which causes an inequality in the tension exerted. The range of movement in the second row is restricted by the first.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,528 discloses an adjustable tine rake with U-shaped tines that can achieve variable stiffness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,208 discloses a two row rake similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,145 hand rake where one row of tines passes through another row with removable tines.
Present day rakes have many similarities but there is no known three bladed yard rake known by the inventor in the prior art. However, previously known rake heads containing plural rows of tines have not proven to be fully successful because of a number of drawbacks and inefficiencies. It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide a rake head for a lawn or garden that overcomes the problems and deficiencies of the prior art.